


Bright College Days

by rain_sleet_snow



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_sleet_snow/pseuds/rain_sleet_snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He spends far too much time putting Jim back together again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright College Days

“You fuckin’ headcase,” McCoy growls, “you – _damn_ it, Jim! You want to drive me into an early grave? No? Then you stop coming in here in the middle of the night, _all over blood_ -”

“Ahhh,” Jim says easily, “Bones –”

“Don’t fuckin’ start with me.” McCoy cuts away the fabric of Jim’s ruined shirt carefully. “What the hell did you think you were doing? No, don’t answer, I _know_. It was the race, wasn’t it? Just nod, yes or no, I’m beyond expectin’ a coherent answer from _you_.”

Jim nods. It occurs to McCoy to wonder if Jim has an _actual death wish_ , which would explain constantly baiting Uhura – who will snap and kill him one day, hopefully graduation day, McCoy has twenty-five bucks on it in the pool – doing shots that are almost pure ethanol, screwing everything that moves on campus with no thought to STDs or angry boyfriends and girlfriends, and finally, tonight’s motorbike race.

He starts to swab gravel out of the scrapes covering most of Jim’s shoulder.

Jim flinches and hisses.

McCoy pokes him in the unwounded shoulder for emphasis. “See what I mean? Don’t do this to me, Jim.” 

Jim twists – eliciting a hissed swearword from McCoy – and smiles at him, sweet and seraphic and shining through his whole fucking face, lighting up those huge blue eyes, and –

“Sit still, Jim, I ain’t done,” McCoy says, closing his teeth on increasing devotion and stuffing it back into his heart, where it belongs.


End file.
